Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga/Fanon Game
This is the Fanon Game page for character endings & the fatalities of the RP. Pyrrha (Omega Form) Saga Info Pyrrha thought that Inferno is gone, but she was wrong. With Inferno's ressurection, escaping from the Netherealm, she once again transforms into her Omega Form & cannot control it. She must do everything she can to stop that from happening again before she harms a lot of people & the only way to do that is to destroy Inferno himself. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Omega Therion - Omega Pyrrha stabs the opponent & lift her up & preforms the Omega Therion to slice the opponent's upper & lower half apart. *Fatality #2: Divine Palladium - Omega Pyrrha preforms Divie Palladium by preforming a flip kick jump & stabs at the opponent in mid-air, electrocuting the opponent, until it explodes. Arcade Ending With Inferno gone, Omega Pyrrha has fainted from battle & is carried to the Protection Agency base by Sanford & Mei, who are beginning the operation to free Pyrrha from her Omega Form. They have doubts at the risks, but Pyrrha is willing to continue the process. After the operation was a success, Pyrrha was changed back to normal, while Sanford stored the shard in a secured glass box. Voodoo the Hedgehog Princess Maddison Gale Saga Info The Busty Princess of the Golden City has been warned by Deimos & Sonya that Inferno has returned from the Netherealm & is planning to take over Mobius, even the Golden City. Princess Maddison feels that it is her destiny to find the monster & protect the kingdom from his wrath, even it means that an unknown intruder is willing to do anything to stop at nothing in a battle for the throne. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Behold Justice - Princess Maddison sweepkicks her opponent & stabs her sword at it's opponent & jumping up to slice the opponent's torso off before she stabs it to the ground. *Fatality #2: Golden Slice - Princess Maddison uppercuts her opponent & jumps at her, preforming Golden Slice, by slicing he really arms, legs, lower body, upper body & head from each other, landing. Arcade Ending As Inferno explodes in a fiery explosion, the force of the impact has sent Princess Maddison Gale crashing to the wall, with her amour completely shattered & destroyed after all of the battles she hasn't faced during her adventures. Piraka Chaos comes by & heals the princess, congratulating her on putting an end to Inferno's invasion, but at the cost of her armour. With the invasion over, the Princess returns to the Golden City Castle. "More Coming Soon" Pan Animus Mei Sanford Saga Info Sanford & Mei of the Protection Agency are on their first mission while Deimos & Sonya stayed behind to guard the Golden City Castle & their princess Maddison. Sanford is prepared to lead the team on keeping the entire planet of Mobius safe, while doing his best to not give in to the brutal side of the fight. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Hook, Line & Sinker - Sanford stabs the Opponent's neck with his hook, wrapping around it with the hook's line while using his sword to slash at the opponent's lower body off of the upper body, while it was lifted up high by Sanford. *Fatality #2: Rapid Fire Action - Sanford pulls out his large Minigun & open fire multiple rain of bullets at the opponent, shredding some of it's skin & meat & maybe even limbs off of the opponent, showing some of the bones. Arcade Ending After Inferno's defeat, Sanford has doubts about his victory being as normal or a brutal one. Remembering Mei's last known location, he head to the cliffs to face Reaper. With a stab at the throat of the Reaper, Sanford lifted him up high & over the cliff. Reaper tries to beg for mercy, but Sanford with no remorse reminding him that this not a burtailty, but a fatality before tossing Reaper off the cliff, watching Reaper fall to his death. Sanford calls in Deimos & Sonya that a mission is a success but with a heavy cost of Mei's life, in which Deimos & Sonya will find the body's & try their best to bring her back to life. Sanford say that it was brutal, by worth it for shutting Talon down & saving Mei's life. Sukanku Star Mettaton Lu Bu Skarlet Reaper Piraka Chaos Sun Shang Xiang Zhang Liu Jarek the Echidna Aeon Calcos Inferno Marionette Dong Zhuo Eyedol Saga Info Fatalities *Fatality: Ultra Combo! - Eyedol's Fatality is similar to his Ultra Combo in Killer Instinct 2013. Charade Howling Edge Category:Fan Game